Living in Agony Without you
by erikjacksparrowlupinlove
Summary: Christine's thoughts of Erik torture her mind and her very soul. Why did she leave him to go to Raoul? Erik wants to kill everyone that had anything to do with Christine and even those who didn't, especially a certain cowardly man named Raoul.
1. I can't live in Agony

Sorry I don't know who Nadir is, but if it is the same person as the Persian I am sorry because I don't like the Persian.

Christine had watched with eyes of both sadness and relief as she saw poor Erik for, she thought, the last time. She loved Raoul didn't she? That was the reason she left the phantom, right?

During the past week, Christine's mind had been full of thoughts of Erik and how she felt so incomplete without him. Yet, she was so afraid of him wasn't she? She did love Raoul but it reached no further than a friendship.

"Oh why did I leave poor Erik?" whispered Christine so she wouldn't awake Raoul who demanded that Christine slept in the bed with him even though they were not yet even married. Raoul was so controlling. In just a week's time she had been greatly changed in her style of clothing, hair, and manners, but her inside had stayed the same. The tears began to fall down her perfectly-shaped cheeks as they had done nightly when she would sit on the windowsill and think painful thoughts. She couldn't live in agony forever.

Erik had no reason to live. Christine was his life, his whole being. It had been a week and she hadn't come back to poor Erik. The only person he had seen was that despicable Persian. How he hated the Persian. The Persian had even tried to pry in on his very thoughts of sorrow and emptiness. Oh, how Erik longed to kiss Christine's beautiful lips and caress her flawless, delicate body. He often thought about hanging himself and almost did once, but the Persian stopped him. That is when he had killed the Persian. He had whipped out his Punjab lasso and shouted at the Persian, "You can't meddle with me and torture me once your dead!" and with a swift movement of his lasso, the Persian was dead.

Erik wanted to kill more innocent people than he ever had before. His mind was on fire with hatred towards Raoul. Raoul, that little coward just wanted Christine for her body and charm, but Erik wanted Christine's whole soul because she had a soul like no other.


	2. Trying to end their Agony

I know that these chapters are short, but I'll update as much as I can if people read and review.

Though it had only been two weeks, Raoul had insisted on a hurried wedding for him and Christine. Christine, however, was pained by this because she didn't think she would ever be ready to marry Raoul. Her heart still ached for Erik. And she had a plan and she hoped it would work. Instead of planning for her wedding, she was planning her escape to Erik. So, on the morning of the wedding with the help of her maids she put on her wedding gown because once she returned to Erik she would tell him she wanted to marry him right now and then muttered, "I have to go see about the food." The maids being somewhat dumb shrugged because in truth they did not care what happened to Christine.

Christine was almost running through the manor when she spotted Raoul. She couldn't let him see her, oh how could she be so thoughtless, there were many people down here. Christine ducked behind a sculpture just as Raoul and another gentleman passed by. What was she going to do? Then, alas, she saw two pastry chefs carrying the wedding cake. Christine walked along with them so the only person to see her was the two chefs who were too busy to notice her because they were making sure the cake didn't slide off the platter. As soon as they were out of sight of most of the people, Christine made a mad dash through the deserted dining room and out the back door in the kitchens. She ran to the stables and got on Nightlight, her favorite horse. She galloped through the forest, the back way the opera house.

Erik meanwhile, had given up on Christine's ever coming back, so he fled from his home in the cellars of the opera house. He realized that he wasn't safe from being caught where he was. He wanted to get closer to the de Chagny manor so at least he could see his lovely Christine. He knew that it would torture him but he didn't care at all, at least he would get to see his Christine. "My Christine, not Raoul's, that bastard." he reassured himself.

He decided to travel the way to the de Chagny manor through the markets and all the people, which was odd for him because he hated people of the light. He took his stolen horse and began to gallop through Paris all the way to the de Chagny manor.

Christine entered Erik's house under the opera house through the Rue Scribe. When she got inside she suspected Erik to be at his organ composing horrific songs of death. But he wasn't. He wasn't even there! "Erik, Erik!" Christine shouted, "I have come back for you, my love!" But, he was no where to be found. Christine sank to the cold hard ground of the cellars and wept. "Why Eric have you left your house just as I was to return to you?" With all of her heart in pieces she left the way she had come and went to prepare for her wedding with that terrible Raoul she would be spending the rest of her life with.


End file.
